unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smiddle
Hey Smiddle. MS paint How come we cant we cant make images in MS paint?!? The only other thing i have Gimp, AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE IT! Isyou 22:52, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I mean, THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO! http://img474.imageshack.us/img474/5531/minjailgu9.png Crappy huh?!? Isyou 23:17, 30 March 2007 (UTC) -.- Oh come on. Yes, just leave the people who only have MS paint to not make images? (Oh come on...) Isyou 08:23, 31 March 2007 (UTC) : It looks better without the images. – Smiddle 09:40, 31 March 2007 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! We can't make images if we only have default paint!!!!!! WTF!!!!! So... about 9/10 of u CAN'T upload???? Max2 No fair!!! : I didn't say you couldn't upload. There are a lot of Mario parody images over the Internet, and you can make sprite pictures. Let it go then. You win. – Smiddle 14:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) but?! we have to make articles on stupid images already made on paint, but we can't makle our own images?!?! : You win, I said. Blah blah. – Smiddle 14:43, 31 March 2007 (UTC) The game Can you make an image of Twink and Tumble for the game??? I'm making a section. : Yes, I can. I'll just add a new secton to the front page. – Smiddle 17:17, 31 March 2007 (UTC) uh... if 100x100 is the size of the others... OK. Max2 PS. you need to make the room wider. Max2 when you put the image. if you can. uh... if it's not to much trouble... can you add the pic and the link to the section??? I'm not really good at that... and the room's to small... THX!!!!! AWESOME!!!! Max2 ULTIMATE L33TN3ZZ!!!! Yard Can i make a Yard in The game??? Max2 It would just be like, another room, with some stuff from inside moved out there. can I??? Max2 I'm signing 2 times for no reason. ??? I uploaded a door. Max2 Why can't you??? I was just gonna put Bowser, Twink&Tumble, and Plumber's Pipe outside. Max2 how do you move images??? Max2Can you move the 3 above ^ into the yard??? hellllllo?? Max2 : Yes. – Smiddle 21:08, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Will you??? Max2 Outside. can you put the Bowser one, the Twink/Tumble one, and Plumber's pipe. Max2 if it's in the same area Outside, remove the north door. if it's in a different room, keep the numbers, and move the images. you pick. Max2 um... it can be decor??? Max2 and they don't look huge! Thx. ?!? How do you make animated images?!? Isyou 21:50, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :( Isyou 22:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) How was I advertising? RAZZLE FRAZZLE Movie How did you get white and Nerdy on there? I tried to get a movie on my Simpsons wiki but I can't. here is the movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtMVjQizwE8 Strictness I think you're being kinda strict here. This wiki is all about ahbing fun, so relax. : Maybe I am, but that is not funny. 15:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) onelinear articles Hope this doesn't make me sound dumb, but what're onelinear articles?? --MURZON Please Delete Could you please delete Image:Peeps.GIF? It's been replaced with the (better) Image:Peeps.PNG. Thanks!--Waluigi Freak 99 23:12, 29 April 2007 (UTC) RE: Username No. On every website I'm on, my username is Waluigi Freak 99. Never been anything else. (Well, once on AlbinoBlack Sheep, but I never go there anymore.) Waluigi Freak 99 21:15, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Crappy MS Paint Images You Can Delete *Image:Blah.GIF *Image:Kirby.PNG *Image:Mkqd.GIF *Boogerpoet.GIF *Boogercape.GIF --Waluigi Freak 99 18:26, 6 May 2007 (UTC) The Game Hey, since you created the amazing crowning glory of this wiki, I thought you might be interested in the Secret Level that I added. Can you find it? And . . . can you beat it?Waluigi Freak 99 22:27, 6 May 2007 (UTC) thanks thanks for editing my article fat.bobbyyobby Please Delete These Peachycakes-Dependant Articles I must sadly request that you delete my two babies, Assassination Attempts on Peachycakes, and Doodlebop Scandal, as both are dependant on the existence of user articles, which are no more. Waluigi Freak 99 21:49, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Let's Keep the Your Mom Page The current page for Your mom talks about how those jokes are no longer allowed. It will act as a deterrent for people who try to make jokes like that in the future. I think it should stay.Waluigi Freak 99 21:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) IBoo This page is glitched up a bit. For some reason, it contains the "no stub page" message that only the Main Page should have. This messes up the text on the page. (This is how it is on my browser, anyway.) Waluigi Freak 99 22:29, 11 May 2007 (UTC) : I know, template: title is not working. This was the best I could do... 09:09, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Stuff Lol, I like the comic you made. And also, I spiced up the help pages, what do you think? :3 LOLOMG Yeah, I guess you can make more. LOLOMG Smiddle What say we clean up this wiki?Knife 02:40, 4 July 2007 (UTC) : Agreed. 08:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Teh Game There's a website I've been to that hosts interactive games. What do you think about hosting Teh Game there? I'd give full credit to you, of course. Waluigi Freak 99 22:02, 4 July 2007 (UTC) : Cool, go ahead! 09:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Restore Can you restore Daisy and Super Princess Daisy?They're very funny. : Sure. 08:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Someone else was trying to take them over, and he also tried to take over your game (It was Luigi909 or something) It's terrible with Mr. Guy here Auggh... It's so annoying. Mr. Guy is so mean to the entire wiki. Can u block him? Linkzelda1234 PS: You know, because he's so mean, you have to block him for 2000 years, so he will lose his account! Yeah, he cursed on my user talk by saying my edits were crappy. He should think of other people's feelings. >:( Alex25 Smiddle, can u plz block Mr. Guy and then ban him from Wikia? Linkzelda Yeah ban mr.guy permanently. Alex25 Please Block Linkzelda1234 and Alex25 for 1,000,000,000 years so they will lose their accounts no offense but what they do is just spamming and crappy articles.Cube Game 17:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Spamming? Bad articles (no need to curse)? Mr.Guy just deletes stuff ban him. I have never spammed have I. My first articles may have been bad but thats because they were my first. Alex25 ok i changed mind, he deleted WHOA 2 and i am not happy with it... >:( Plus i'm invulnerable to the banhammer and i'm joining your plan. Smiddle: Ban Mr. Guy!Cube Game 17:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not mean, I'm ridding of all the crap you guys created. Plus, if you ban a sysop, the banned sysop can unban himself. Mr. Guy 19:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) And Alex, I DIDN'T CURSE ON YOUR TALK PAGE. It's just that I'm deleting their horrible pages, yet, I sometimes let them slip and do a small rewrite. To everyone else: So you think taking pride in something not well written is a great thing? Well, I don't delete them all... Sheesh. And there is a rules about no offending sysops (That's there since me and Purple Ninjakoopa were offended by enough). Mr. Guy 19:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Crappy counts! Alex25 Come back I would like to invite you to the Unanythingwiki. I know that you have been gone for a long while, but your pictures were just fantastic. --Smbzfan2 18:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC)